Across the Universe
by FamousImmortal
Summary: Letter's from Dean to Sam while Sam was at college. sorry real suckie at summeries...well...give it a chance!
1. Dear Sam

Dear Sam,

Hey little brother, what's up?

So I was wondering how's college going? You got a girlfriend? Bet you do huh, and bet ya she's hot too. So, if you were wondering me and dad are fine, even though you left seven months ago, he's still pissed off, well he cooled down a little bit so I guess that's a good thing right? Anyhow, you should've seen the last hunt we were on, man, it was a good old fashioned ghost, hahaha, dad got his ass beaten by the poltergeist though.

But the real reason why I am writing this letter to you is because I miss you and I want to know how my one and only favorite little brother is doing in college, so I guess you're doing alright then. So tell me what college is like, is it fun? Is it boring? Have you gone to any college parties and met college girls? Huh?

Well, dad is coming in, I don't want him to see what I am writing, cause he'll get mad, and I don't want you to get in anymore trouble then you already are with dad. Stay well and take care of yourself Sammy, never forget who you are. Miss you!

Love your brother,

Dean


	2. Dear Dean

Dear Dean,

Hey _big brother_, I'm doing fine, are you?

College is…well college. A lot of test and exams, finals coming up. And I knew you would ask, so yes I have a girlfriend, and her name is Jessica, and yes she is pretty Dean.

Well, I'm glad to hear that you and dad are good, and I hope he _has_ cooled down for you sake Dean, cause I never wanted him to get mad at you because of me, you know I hate that, but I am glad that dad cooled down. Haha but seriously, how are you two, you guys didn't get hurt too bad did you? I hope not

Again Dean, college is doing good, and do you really think I' spend my time at parties? So you wanna know what college is like huh? College is…fun at times, I do go to a few parties, but only because Jess makes me, and well, college can be boring too I guess, I know It would be boring for you if there were no girls.

Well I do hope you and dad are okay and of course dad would get mad. And don't worry Dean, I can handle myself ya know. You take care of yourself too bro, love and miss you,

Sammy.


	3. Dear Sammy

Dear Sam,

Well, I'm glad that my little brother is doing fine.

That's cool that you have like college, and aha! I knew you would get a girl, and I'm glad that you like her. Tell me about her though what I she like? Is she nice? Is she smart like you? Betcha she is.

And don't worry Sam dad is okay now, I guess, he's really quiet though sometimes. But I don't mind if he get's mad at me because of you Sammy, cause you're my little brother and you know I would do anything for you and that's a fact. And no me and dad didn't get hurt _too_ bad he just needed a few stitches then he was as good as new, and I just got a few bumps and bruises, and a few more scares to add to my collection. Chicks dig scares ya know!

Aw come on Sammy, what's college life without going to parties! Don't be so boring man. And what exactly do you mean fun at times? Well at least you don't miss the whole party scene, or else, why the did you go to college for? And I can see your girlfriend is the fun type huh? At least she's not boring like you! Haha I'm just kidding Sammy. You are right….If I went to college and there were no girls there, I would kill myself, cause what is college without girls?

Dad didn't see what I was writing, so I'm safe, and your safe too…haha. I know you can handle yourself Sammy, I'm just worried about you because I'm not there to protect you, but I do know you can take care of yourself cause you learned it from the best (_and that's me of course_) Take care Sammy.

Be Safe,

Dean


	4. Dean Dean

Dear Dean,

Haha, I should've known you'd want to know about her. She is wonderful Dean, everything I could ever ask for and I'm glad that I now have her in my life. And yes she's smart Dean, like me.

Well, I guess I'm glad that dad is okay, but don't let him yell at you Dean! You deserve everything cause you are an amazing big brother and I thank you for everything you have ever done for me. And yeah, I guess chick do dig scars.

Come on Dean, college isn't about the 'party scene' it's about life and I intend to live it to the fullest. And why would you think I was boring Dean? Come on. Am I seriously THAT boring?

Well, Dean, I' am kind of worried that your scared of dad seeing what your writing, I'm sure he wont get mad!

You take care too Dean and be safe, you deserve the best and you are awesome!!

Thank you!!

Love, Sammy


End file.
